


The Reincarnated Half Prince

by Pseudo_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: LOTS of violence, Life is a Game, Multi, Otome Game, Real dark story, Reincarnation, Royalty, Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, sex slaves, starts of small gets darker as time goes on, tags to be add as thought of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_Writer/pseuds/Pseudo_Writer
Summary: Sammy has been reincarnated into an adventurous otome game that is a hell of a lot darker now that he is in the actual world. now he must go by Rowan and try to save his kingdom and the gods of this universe as well. will he stick to his morals having to pretend to be a villain in front of his new father? or will he fall to his father's manipulations?
Kudos: 2





	The Reincarnated Half Prince

Priscella or better known as Sammy was walking down the street. They were on their way home after a busy day at the Coffee shop. They were absolutely exhausted after having to deal with toddlers and Karens all day. They ruffled their short but fluffy orange hair. They are not special in the fact when they feel too in a rut or have a breakdown they like to cut and dye their hair. They were naturally blond but went with a muted orange that could be easily mistaken for natural red hair in the right lights. 

They had to do that to get around the dumb policy at their workplace. They honestly hated working there but they had to deal with it. They were busting their butt off so they could move in with their long-distance Boyfriend. They had been together for three years at this point meeting when Sammy was 16. They were 19 now and while they have been working for those three years he didn’t have enough to move cross country with his boyfriend just yet. He loved Cedric don’t get them wrong it’s just sometimes he wondered if it was worth it ya know? But after getting on a video call with Cedric it always made clear that it would be entirely worth it to live with him and have a future with him. 

Sammy was almost home before remembering that he had to get his brother a birthday present. Sammy started to fiddle with his nonbinary pride bracelet. It was a comfort motion as he walked over to a nearby corner store. It had a few random things but because he didn’t have much money for indulgences he grabbed a small package of gay and trans flags that he could gift his brother without his parents finding them. Let’s just say they weren’t exactly the most supportive of the fact that Sammy was a Demi boy and that Quinn wasn’t a straight cis-gendered female. Sammy was also not neurotypical. He had ADHD and possibly Bipolar as well he was still filling out and sending forms to his new therapist. 

He had to cross the street before he could reach home again. Sammy was still exhausted so he started crossing the sidewalk too late. And the last thing he knew was Headlights. 

Well, that was a lie. It was just the last time he saw anything with his eyes for a very very long time. He felt small. There was an empty void that surrounded him that felt like forever. No matter what direction he moved. No matter how long he walked in that direction. Just Darkness. He was also brave enough to admit that it terrified him. It felt like an eternity had passed since his last human interaction. He wanted his brother. He wanted his partner and he wanted his friends. He didn’t care that he was being whiny and a burden at the moment but he was scared and he wanted the people who made him feel safe and loved and Strong. 

It was Jarring when a light beside him started to zoom across the darkness as if looking for him. He started running to it. Finally something. Something besides the scary darkness. He slowed to a stop once it was in front of him. It acted like it scanned him before growing and morphing into a female form that was wearing torn battle armor. She smiled caringly and almost gently. He worked his jaw has been a long time since he had spoken out loud. Yet his words poured out like a well-running waterfall.  
“Hello? Where are we? who are you? Why am I here?” She just smiled in response before grabbing his hand and pulling them into a rift that appeared once she grabbed his hand. He looked around in a weird mash-up of confusion and awe. He was suddenly in what felt like the brightest place he’s ever visited. It was the first time in a long time that he felt the sun. and it was wonderful to feel the heat sinking into his body. He didn’t realize how cold he got and how much he missed the sun until he had it back. 

This new world was floating with beautiful architecture all around. Floating pavilions with realistic plant carvings across them. Or maybe some sort of sky fruit that could be grown without any earth around. There were many floating palaces and small things that seemed almost like hoverboards except it looked just like cloth. That’s really what confused him the most. He got knocked into which brought him out of his daze and he hurried to catch up with the lady that still hadn’t given him a name. 

He followed her until they reached a platform with three ornate chairs and a couple more finishing the half-circle but nowhere near as ornate. The woman sat in the ornate chair to the left and two more people appeared taking their seats. The one to the right was a male this time and he looked rather cottagecore to Sammy. He was wearing hiking boots with jean shorts and a tucked white shirt and a vest. His facial features were pretty soft and he had the brightest blue eyes and amber brown hair you would ever see. He looked to be about 12 but there was some aura coming off him that made him seem a lot older. 

The person in the middle was two androgynous for them to tell their gender so he will just refer to them as they/them until told otherwise. They had short hair with a noble shape but still, soft they wore baggy clothes but proper at the same time. Maybe they tried to be that way ya know. Sammy supports them though. I mean how couldn’t he with him being a demi boy himself.

He asked his questions again but a lot less desperately. They looked at each other a bit worried. They turned to him and the one in the center spoke to him. “Sammy. We are the Three Muses. We are from a very different world than your own. When you died you somehow slipped from the reaper in your world on your way to your beliefs version of an afterlife and slipped into the in-between. The area between our two specific universes.” 

Sammy was startled by this news having not regained consciousness until they were already in the in-between. He believed in every afterlife being there but he never really worshiped anyone. He looked at them as he slowly digested this information. He motioned for them to continue as he wrapped his head around it. The boy to the right nodded and picked up the story.

“We have been looking for an outsider to come help save out world version of earth. A corrupted being named Valgurath had slipped from a different occupying universe into our own and is trying to corrupt everyone and make them forget about us and raise him as the ultimate god making the rest of us fade. The others on our council have already faded.” 

The woman on the left picked up the story and finished it off with “we would like to reincarnate you into our world with a special ability that will help you save our world please will you help us Sammy?” they all finished the last sentence in unison.

He didn’t know what to do, to be honest. This was such a quick thing he had been barely hanging on in the void and now there was all of this going on? Just it’s going to fast for him to make sense of but his heart hurt for these people. “First who are all of you?” 

they looked a bit crushed but seemed to realize that it wasn’t a no, just gathering more information. The boy on the right answered this question

“My name’s Alfred you can call me Alfie I am the god of Happiness, Purity, and Innocence. The one on the far right is Cassandra. She is much like your Athena and Aires. Except more motherly than them combined. She is the Goddess of War, Knowledge, strategies, and War orphans.

In the Middle, we have Zypher the Leader of our Council. They do not have a gender as Cassandra and I do. They are just the entity in charge of Leadership, Families, and Lost people. They help Victims stand up to their abusers and they take care of everyone as they are all technically Their Child.”

Alfie then explained how in their world Zypher was the first thing to exist in this universe having been born in a different world and after having saved his original world too many time to count and another God had been born to take his place he was given his own world to love and protect. He first made the afterlife having it be the place where he lives when not doing things on Earth. He then created the rest of the council knowing he wouldn’t be able to do it on his own. They all represented different things in the people. They were less how the world worked gods and more based around The intelligent Species they had made and protecting them. 

Cassandra Slipped in and explained that There were three Species they had made and One that Valgurath had made. There were the humans of course. The Were-peoples, and The Dijinns. They all ran their own kingdoms with three continents where each species could be found as the majority but there were still A few of each species mixed around. Be it because they fell in love or because of a very sad thing called Slavery that only started popping up once Valgurath got here. But he has really marked his spot. 

“Moving on to the Species Valgurath made. They were called Demons for the way they hurt everyone. But they weren’t always like this. They were mutated corrupted versions of the beings they had made. Zephyr as been rather unable to help explain as they have to do the job the faded gods can’t for the moment.” Cassandra finished. 

Zephyer finally spoke “Please the only way to regain my children and helpers is for you to make the populations of my world remember them. Please, Sammy. Make them remember us before its too late.” They begged from their seat.

Sammy sighed and nodded. Curse his need for helping people. “I’ll help just fill me on who’s identity I’m taking so I can help as much as possible.” Zephyer moved his hand and an illusion of a male with light fluffy brown hair and what would be considered the kindest amber eyes except for the scowl twisted on his unnaturally beautiful face. He was adorned on clothing that left no doubt in your mind that he was a noble.  
“Rowan Wyndsor”  
“Rowan Wyndsor” 

Sammy remembered this now. It was an otome game his brother who was still in the closet was playing and got Sammy in because of the quests and Sammy just decided to play the whole game to get the whole story. It hadn’t seemed that dark to him but maybe that’s just because the corruption fit the genre. Or maybe this was the story and he had just skipped through important dialogue. 

He sighed hopefully he could save this realm but he didn’t know if he could. “Okay send me down. Just where and when are you sending me and who is Rowan closest too at that age.” 

“We are sending you to when Rowan was 5. He got sick after a failed kidnapping. You will be waking up from a four-day coma that they didn’t think Rowan would come out of. At this age, you are not well-liked by anyone but your mother. You shouldn’t know she’s your mother as she isn’t the queen and is being your handmaiden as she still wants to be close to you.

But your parents have been distant with you and everyone else lets you get away with everything. Resulting in you being a spoiled brat who thinks it’s okay to hit people and throw massive tantrums if you don’t get your way.” Cassandra answered and you could tell she disapproved of Rowan’s actions until now. “We know you will have to do terrible things to stay in position but try to remain as true to yourself and our mission as possible, Young one.” she continued with a motherly aura. 

Sammy who would now be known as Rowan nodded his agreement and closed his eyes to be sent down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! there is definitely more to come! Comment if you have any thoughts you want to share if you have something you want to help me with (all flames will be ignored. flamming isn't constructive criticism thank you.) or even if you have any ideas for the story! i hate to be like this but I do respond greatly to positive reinforcement so even if the comment is just something like "Good job!" that will help a lot with my will to write the story!


End file.
